


Come Back Home

by Supercorp_26



Series: Please don't leave me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mentions of Lex), (mentions of Mon-El), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/William Dey, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_26/pseuds/Supercorp_26
Summary: This fanfiction takes place in National City, when the crossover of Crisis On Infinite Earths ended and all of the superheroes live in the new earth, called, the Earth-Prime, after the sacrifice that Oliver Queen did to save the (multi)universe and to offer a chance to his friends, his family to be happy, even without him.. But the past came back in National City, a well-known organization, The Leviathan. With Brainy’s help and the rest of the team, including Lena’s, The Leviathan and her brother were defeated.Lena may have helped them, but it changed nothing between her and Kara. Are they going to be friends again? Is Kara ready to start dating again?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Please don't leave me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069418
Kudos: 9





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! Well it's my first fanfiction and my second try. I may have made mistakes with grammar.  
> I have to tell you that it is very short, but I'm going to try the next chapter to be a little bigger (I have already written the half..)  
> So, it would be very helpful if u comment and if u want me to continue this fic or not..
> 
> ****
> 
> For my work title I was inspired by the song Come Back Home-Calum Scott  
> And for my series title I was inspired by the song Hold On- Cord Overstreet.

There has been one month from the crisis and things in National City haven't changed at all, except for two things. First, The Leviathan and Lex were defeated and second, Lena hasn’t talked to Kara yet. All Lena did was to help the Superfriends and to be free from her guilts, but Kara missed her best friend - former best friend - and she can’t do anything to make up for her. So, she’s just patrolling every night to forget everything and get some fresh air. 

* * *

In the meantime, she was having a conversation with Alex, when the meeting they had, ended.

“Hey baby girl! How was your day in CatCo today?”

“It was fine! A little boring with the interviews, but tomorrow is a new day, so I’m looking forward to it! What about you? How’s Kelly? I haven’t seen her lately.”

“I’m good, thanks for asking! Kelly is a little busy with some Obsidian projects, but today we’re having a date and I’m going to pick her from work. ”

“Great! I couldn’t be more happy for you sis ”

“Thanks Kar! But I wanted to ask you, how are you? And don’t tell me that you’re fine, because it’s obvious that you aren’t. ”

“Pff.. I don’t know how I am either. Lena.. She still doesn’t talk to me and it has been a month and I’m just.. tired and I feel exhausted all the time!”

“Be hopeful Kara, you know that she wants her time!”

“I know, but I can’t do this anymore! Waiting and waiting to forgive me, it’s not fair..”

“Be patient and don’t give up on her Kara.”

“Yeah, I won’t! So, it’s late and you don’t have to lose your date. I have to go to my apartment. Goodnight Alex!”

“Okay, goodnight Kar!” And with that Kara left.

****

**Kara’s POV**

On her road back home, Kara was thinking about Lena and their game nights, as well as her lunches with her. She misses Lena a lot and she couldn't do anything about it. Lena chose not to talk to her and it was so clear that she wanted her time. It doesn't mean that Kara will stop trying even if it's wrong and she doesn't respect her space. It can' be the end of their friendship!  When she was back at her apartment, she changed into her pyjamas, she sat down on the couch and she turned on the TV. She picked up her phone to order some Pot Stickers, but then her eyes caught a contact she wasn’t looking forward to seeing right now, Lena’s number. Her heart broke that moment and she was feeling hurt, furious and betrayed - just like Lena felt when she found out about Kara's identity \- and then she released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.  **_“What have we done to each other?_ ** **_”_ ** _ Kara thought. _ Later that night Kara, suddenly, woke up screaming  **“I’M SO SORRY THAT I HURT YOU LENA!”** and then she realised that she was having nightmares and she was crying.. She got up from the bed to go to the bathroom to wash her face and then she went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, before she went back to sleep. When she was ready to close her eyes she left a small sob and she whispered:

“ _ I miss you Lena! _ ” 

****

**Lena's POV**

The same night Lena decided to take a break and left from L-Corp. On the way back to her penthouse she passed from the CatCo building, so it wasn’t easy not to think of her former best friend and reporter, Kara Danvers or Supergirl. She still doesn’t talk to her. She felt the rage starting to boil in her veins and hurt at the same time. She constantly replays the moment when she found out about Kara’s real identity from Lex, and the one when Kara told her, at the Pulitzer Awards. “ _Why was I so blind to see that Kara was Supergirl? How can a pair of glasses fool me?_ ” When she got home, she took off her work clothes and put on her green pajamas. She went to the kitchen and she opened a bottle of scotch to drink. After that, she went to her bedroom to lie down on the bed and then she was lost in deep thoughts. “ _Why didn't Kara tell me that she was Supergirl and she betrayed my trust?_ **_I HATE HER SO MUCH!_** ” 

And then she fell asleep.


End file.
